The Beginning Ninjago
by MultiBunneh
Summary: I've been living with my Aunty, Uncle and Cousin for 5 years now, nothing really strange has happened during the time I have been here, until one faithful night when we get a knock on the door from a mystery man. The mystery man comes with an offer, what could it be?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1bf74dd11d6a8a96c98fe77c16f334""In a minute!" I yelled to my cousin, Caroline. She was trying to get to fill in for someone at her job. Despite there being 10 years between us in age, her being 26 and me being 16, we have the best of friends since I came to live with her, Aunty Lillian and Uncle Carl 5 years ago. I wanted to move out of the small village I lived in with my parents, but, they didn't so they organised for me to live with Caroline in Ninjago City. I write to my parents every week to see how things are going, there are only a few people who live in the village beside my parents, none of them had kids so I was the only one there for a long time. In Ninjago City, I spend a lot of times with over people around my age. It's a nice lace to live, apart from the fact that it has been attacked by a guy called the overlord a few years back who caused a technology takeover shortly afterwards and snakes attacked a few months before I moved here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b211f0360ff843d69fbbcbf3ae0172"Enough about Ninjago City and why I live here, now, the job. Caroline works at a Dojo a few blocks away from where we live. Me being me, I fill in for anyone when they are sick; normally the teachers of the girl classes are sick so I pretty always get them. When no one is away or anything, I sometimes go down because Caroline teaches more advanced classes than I do so I join in her classes so I know what to teach. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060075261a995476064473cb45983766""I don't have time for this, Kellrah! If we don't leave now we'll be late!" Screamed out from the front door. I quickly ran down the stairs to see Caroline in her outfit. Her white belt was tied around her, she has done her long dark ginger hair in a ponytail, showing her forest green eyes and light freckles on her nose. It's the only way of telling that we are related, the freckles, I have medium brown hair long in length and greyish blue eyes with light freckles as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e2336f3293279e1311f2a536aca7dd""Okay, I'm done." Once I finished tieing my shoe I ran out the door to catch up with Caroline. It's kind of hard to see with my hair always getting in my way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ea1dd40dc1715fb005583ce5602af5""You should really work of tieing your hair into at least a ponytail." Caroline mutters rolling her eyes at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b92f70ff1b9734466075c55775c1b3a""But, I don't like my hair being tied up high like that, I like the feel of it on my shoulders and I feel much more moveable." We debate the rest of the way there, she manages to convince me to put my hair in a ponytail, it's a way of being a role model to the younger children./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b92f70ff1b9734466075c55775c1b3a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fc4563c3faa31169410efe7bbdb175""Okay class, for the last exercise we will be practising a basic kick to cool down," Caroline demonstrated using the training dummy next to her. "just like that, it shouldn't be too hard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f131f5a33a5bd6701517ae1b784e45ea"I had finished my class about 30 minutes ago and had changed from my outfit, which I put on when we got here, into my normal clothing; a white long sleeved shirt with a yellow slip-on sweater worn over the top, a plain white skirt and white sneakers. In had taken the ponytail out and put my hair two braids, resting them on my shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc976ee467e6670d6c4d1fdf6421b378""It's like your parents have started to show up to pick you up, see you next week!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ce6b0a8032c18c08ada8f9adb2cf81e""Goodbye, Miss Garcie!" The kids chorused then ran to their parents waiting by the doorway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1003fded6853af88c25763b57187c878"After Caroline and I hand finished packing up the equipment we started to walk home leaving the manager to lock up the place for us because he had papers to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e162d72a9658c66b4e8d560cd0358d""How was your class, Kellrah?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c58b4931906b5706bd298558a023063""It was easy, a bit shorter than usual, but, I think one of the girls had a party that they were going to or something." I laughed a little after I said that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e580b058d2cf6076e623a335702c3f0""What's so funny?" Caroline asked me raising her eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57e8bf3e45f4d0596f59007b78b96233""Oh, no much, it's just that I never did anything like that, sleepovers, parties, etc."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4248a76f1da284d16b7f4d11f6e69ac6""Unless of course you count living with me for 5 years a sleepover!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cddf15daf4dc42356f39f8babfcd19b"I giggled. "Yeah, I guess it does count a little! Come on, race you home!" Despite what I was wearing, I started to run home in hopes of beating her there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc451f99e79fd22ced7d99e69c61592f""Kellrah! Slow down!" She yelled as she started to chase me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a1e7b6149f27a78b3168e54d5cc992e9" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a1e7b6149f27a78b3168e54d5cc992e9" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99dda81888347a84234c69b491848f5d"There was a knock at the door, Caroline and I were in our room so Aunty Lillian answered the door for us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56f82f24dde47bc5af2479daca88b694""Who do you think is at the door?" I asked Caroline as we heard voices talking downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41bfacc8a8875254864dfaba6f310e9""I'm not sure who-" Caroline was cut off by Aunty Lillian calling us downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43dd5e2f33fdbc1f8f729778e7b7078e""Girls, I'd like you to meet someone." Aunty Lillian was sitting at the table with an elderly man using a bo stick to help support himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43dd5e2f33fdbc1f8f729778e7b7078e""Hello, Kellrah and Caroline. I have an offer for you two." He said smiling at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9ee1104f128da9d8aa418a67f1cf3421" /p 


End file.
